With the development of economy, the traffic gets more and more developed, and in the field of road traffic, it is often necessary to divide the traffic stream, guide the traffic and the like. For example, during highway maintenance, traffic police law enforcement, and road administration enforcement and in hotels, communities, sports places, dangerous areas, and road construction sites, traffic cones are generally arranged at corresponding places to guide the vehicles to bypass the dangerous road sections, to guide the traffic and the like, or in the case of a road traffic accident or a vehicle fault, the traffic cones will be quickly put behind a vehicle site to alert the incoming vehicles for traffic safety.
However, an existing traffic cone which is generally made of a hard plastic material has a fixed shape and is not deformable, thus making the traffic cone larger in overall size, difficult to store and inconvenient to carry and use.